1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a vehicular display apparatus provided with an image display surface for displaying imagery on a meter display surface of an instrument panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-30638 discloses a vehicular display apparatus in which an image display surface is inclined at a large angle in a vehicle forward direction with respect to a meter display surface, so as to produce a perspective effect.
However, in the conventional vehicular display apparatus, a structure around the image display surface may be subject to a restriction in layout because the image display surface may be physically inclined at a large angle in the vehicle forward direction so as to enhance the perspective effect.